fairytales don't always have a happy ending
by Mrs Castile
Summary: When did Mason Ashford become so sexy. I mean I noticed him but I didn't really know what I was looking at until I saw him training, When he's in his zone it's like nothing else exists. I know he's going to be a great guardian someday.
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay this is a oneshot between Mia and Mason theres no fanfic of them to but I really like the idea of them so if you guys like it I might carry on. Also this is set before Rose and Lissa arrive enjoy :D

disclaimer:I don't own the fantastic characters that Richelle meads created.

I couldn't help staring at him from across the quad mason Ashford is really cute and sexy. I can't believe I'm checking a dhampir out but I couldn't help it if anyone was to blame it would be him I mean I was just casually on my way to the feeding room when I saw there working out his muscles flexing and rippling as he punched the practise dummy and then made a clean swipe with his stake. He could be my guardian any day. Like he sensed someone was watching he turns around.

"Oh hey Mia." He said.

My heart did summersaults while my stomach got butterflies. omg! omg! He's walking this way just keep cool.

"Hey Mason." I say as coolly as possible. while my insides are getting all jittery

"Where you headed?"

"Oh on my way to the feeders." Oh man oh man please ask to come with me.

"is it okay if I walk with you I'm heading to the cafeteria to see Eddie and its right next to the feeders, wouldn't want you walking alone you don't know what lurks around in the school grounds." he said with a cute little lopsided smile. I think my insides just melted.

"Yeah sure if you insist on being my night and shining armour I joked." Could I have sounded any lamer I'm so stupid you could have said something smart Mia. Why am I acting like this I'm never this nervous around guys.

"Oh yeah I mean it's my job to help damsels in distress." He said with a wink.

I think I'm gonna faint.

"r-i-g-g-h-t." I stuttered my cheeks flaming up. Oh boy let's hope he doesn't notice. He chuckled softly which made my cheeks hotter does he know what I was thinking? If he did he doesn't let on.

"So how are you and Aaron?"

"who?" I was dazzled by his blue eyes.

"Aaron your boyfriend." He said giving me a weird look.

Shit I was so busy checking mason out I wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh right that Aaron see I know a billion Aarons and you know I got confused and I'm just going to shut up now before I make myself more of an ass."

"No keep going it's funny." He said playfully.

Damn my cheeks just when they where cooling down they heat right back up again.

"Tell me this Mia how do you forget your boyfriends name?"He tried containing his laughter but it didn't work.

"w-w-e-e-l-l I h-a-d a l-o-t o-n m- y m-i-n-d." I stuttered helplessly

"Well I leave you and your thoughts alone because this is your stop I believe." I didn't want him to leave I liked talking to mason I felt like I could be free and not have to pretend to be a royal snob when I really wasn't.

"I guess this is my stop thanks for walking me Mr Night and shining armour but you know sometimes your night and shining armour turns out to be a retard in tinfoil." I said teasingly.

"Yeah sometimes but I'm not I'm the real deal all white horses and swords." He was walking down the hall but he turned around to give me a bow.

"So long damsel my work here is done."

"Damsel has a name." I yelled.

I didn't hear his reply he was too far away now that he was gone I realized we had drawn quite a bit of attention time to go back to royal snob.

"What are you looking at?" they all scurried off and I let out a long sigh as my heart beat returned to normal and my cheeks I walked into the feeding room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay this is still a trial so tell me what you think. even if it's critcism I like critcism

disclaimer: characters belong to richelle meads.

ENJOY! :D

I lay in bed fully awake thinking over the conversation that me and Mason had, I let out a sigh. My roommate Camille Conta asked me what's up but my mind was to busy thinking of how cute Mason looked to day and how he winked at me.

"Hello earth to Mia what's got you in such a daze, you seem like a love struck teenager. Did Aaron do something romantic?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" finally snapped out of my trance. " No I was just thinking."

"Well quit it you've been like this for two days, and i'm not the only one who's noticed,we're all really worried about you Mia."

"Wait hold up whose we and you guys have been talking about me behind my back." I couldn't belive it I thought these people where my friends but I guess I was wrong I needed some fresh air to clear my head.

"Mia where are you going."

I didn't answer her I simply just slammed the door shut on her face. I was furious I couldn't believe they just do that. I realized I have a bigger problem i'm outside in my pj and it's freezing outside.

I was just about to go back inside when I saw a puff of air coming out of someones mouth,I rounded the corner of the church and hid behind a bench not the best hiding spot but I didn't have time to look for a good hiding spot. I held my breath as someone came round the corner as well and they had a torch and a jacket, shit I hope it isn't a guardian, but then I saw red messy hair and realized it was Mason I shifted a little to get a better look at him and because my butt was gettig wet. then all of the sudden he swivels round and points his torch in my direction, busted.

"Mia god you scared the living shit out of me I thought you were a guardian."

I got up from my not so good hiding spot.

"Well you scared me too I thought you were a guardian." why was Mason giving me such a funny look and why does he have a smirk on his face. I suddenly became self consious, and then I realized I was in my pjs which had teddy bears on them. Smooth Mia real smooth.

"Nice pj's teddy bears really suit you." my face heated up instantly even when I was cold. "You must be freezing here." He hands me his grey hoodie eeeeep! omg it smells so good, keep calm and cool.

"Thanks and everything suits me." I say with a wink nice Mia you almost didn't seem like a complete dork. he laughed at that , he had a nice laugh. stop staring I chatised myself.

"So what are you doing out in the cold and dark in your Pj's."  
>"Well I just wanted some air." I said looking away from. I was pretty sure he was going to ask me what's wrong so I interrupted him before he could.<p>

"What about you huh."

" I was sneaking some booze for an upcoming party but shhh don't tell anyone I wanna keep it on the down low it's Shane's birthday in a few days so we wanted to throw him a cool party."

" Oh don't worry I won't tell but on one condition that i'm invited."

"Deal but you'll have t bring Shane a present."

"Cool."

"I never thought i'd see then day when Mia Rinaldi would want to hang out with a bunch of dhampirs." I punched Mason's arm playfully and as soon as my skin made contacts with his my arm was tingling and I got a warm fuzzy feeling. I haven't felt like this since Andre and I wouldn't let myself feel like this especially for Mason he's really nice and deserves better and I don't think he feels the same way that I feel about him.

" I should get going." I reluctantly take his hoodie off.

"You should keep it on and give it to me tommorrow."

"Are you sure." Even though I was happy that he told me to keep it, i'm so going to sleep in this tonight.

" Yeah I got heaps more."

"Ok." i'm hopless at staying away from his cute messy hair and damn dazzling eyes.

so what did you think should I carry on I really like writting about Mia and Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

An: than you to ClauIloveyouDimitribelikov for the reviews I wouldn't have done this without you or Lovingbites and Emerald-Angel97 for the reviews

I crept back into the room thank god Camille was a sleep or she'd start questioning me about the hoodie, which was really comfy. I lay in bed thinking about how i'm going to a party with Mason, but there's only one problem what if my friends find out. Oh hell it's worth it Mason's just to cute to pass up and I was the one who invited myself. What if he didn't want me to come and he only said yes to be nice and he was really worried that I might ruin Shane's party. I got all these worrying thoughts of what if's, somewhere between my worried thoughts I drifted to, sleep and the next thing I know i'm being shaken awake.

"Mia Rinaldi get your but out of bed and get dressed your going to be late!" Camille yelled. I rubbed my eyes I was still feeling a little groggy. I looked at my phone to see what the time was and what Camille was getting so worked about and then I realized it was 8.30am classes are going to start in 5mins!

"shit" I cussed as I Threw my covers aside and grabbed a pair of jeans of the floor yanked my black boots on and a sweatshirt I didn't have time for fashion or hair and makeup. I bolted out the door and crashed into someone.

"Hey Mia i've been looking all over for you where ya been?" I realized it was Aaron I felt bad I really didn't like Aaron and I don't think I ever did.

"Oh I slept in this morning."

"Obviously." He said pointing out that I looked horrible.

"Well i'm so sorry that I didn't have enough time to get dolled up for you." I said angrily.

"Mia what's gotten into you've been acting really weird lately I saw you hanging out with dhampirs and Camille told me you ran out of your dorm in the middle of the night and in the morning you were wearing some guys hoodie."

That little calm down Mia, I realized I didn't want to be there friends anymore all they do is back stab each other and spread gossip Camille wasn't even my real friend they were all just pretending because I was going out with Aaron.

"You know what Aaron I'm sick and tired of your complaining if you can't trust me then I don't think this is going to work out."

"Mia are you doing what I think you're doing, because you really don't want to do that you'll be a no one without me."

" And that's fine with me Aaron it's over." He didn't say anything to me, and just stalked off. I felt so guilty because I kind a in a way used him with out meaning too. I couldn't focus in class so it surprised me at how fast the day ended. all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and die but that would mean seeing Camille, everyone gave me seething looks today I tried to ignore it but it's hard to ignore your ex friends. I sat alone for the whole day isolated from everyone and that was okay with me. I decide to go to the library and catch up with some homework I got so absorb in the book I had to read for english that I didn't even realized someone had slid into the seat next to me until he dropped his books with a loud bang.

"Hey we've got to stop meeting like this" He said with a grin. I wasn't in the mood to be all cheery and flirty I just wanted to cry at how fast your life can change, how one second your in the in crowd and the next your not.

"hey I got to go i'll see you later, oh wait I forgot you hoodie." I took his hoodie out and handed it to him "Bye." I said, and practically bolted out the door but I hadn't realized that he'd follow me.

"Wait up what's the rush, did I do something wrong cause if I did I'm sorry."

"No it's not you it's just I've had a crap day."I sighed.

"Well do you wanna talk about it talking about things help."

"It's a long story."

"I have time." I had a feeling he was going to say that."

"Okay long story short, I've lost all my friends and my boyfriend wait let me rephrase that i've lost all my friends because of my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now."

"Oh wow Mia that's horrible I don't even know what i'd do without Eddie man he's always been there for me were pretty much like brothers, but if there really your friends they wouldn't have left you like that so I suppose your better off without them."

"yeah your right, but your lucky to have a friend like Eddie because you know you guys can lean on each other when your feeling down. He laughed

"yeah guys don't really do that."

"Well sorry I'm no guy expert."

"Hey are you still coming to the party because if your not feeling up to it I would understand."

"You want me to come I mean I kind a invited myself."

"Of course I was going to ask you to come but I didn't think that this was your scene."

"Well I'm fulll of surprises this is the new and improved Mia."

"hahahaha there was nothing wrong with the old one." I felt my cheeks heat up again damn, I look to the ground. He did want me to come to the party, and he didn't even comment on how I looked. how was I suppose to stay away from a guy like that. He listen's to me like Aaron never did.

"Well I've got to go still got heaps of things to do and Shane's party is a surprise so if you seem him don't tell him."

"got it bye."

So what did you think RxR I think I might carry this on it's fun for me to write this:D


	4. Chapter 4

An: sorry I took so long to update but here it is

I try to get to my door room as late as possible so I don't have to deal with Camille, but it was inevitable I was just going to have to face her. I creep in quietly through the door hoping she was a sleep, well more like praying but it looks like my prayers haven't been answered, my good mood just faded.

"You were out late I saw you hanging out with that red headed guy." Camille sneered at me. God she was starting to get on my nerves

"Oh sorry mom, and his name is Mason."

"Was he the guy who gave you that hoodie."

"No." why did I lie, why should I care what Camille and the others think of me hanging out with Mason. I mean there not my friends anymore but deep down inside I knew I still wanted to be excepted.

"Well why are you hanging out with him so much he's a dhampir, if you keep hanging out with him people might start to get the wrong idea."

"Look Camille I really don't care what other people think about me and Mason because their is nothing going on between us were just friends."

At least that shut her up but I knew arguing with Camille wasn't going to do me any favours, it was hard to believe that just a few days ago we were best friend's and I used to tell her everything that went on in my life I was so stupid and naive. I started getting my bed ready and changing into my PJ's tomorrow was a big day it's Shane's party and I have to go find him something nice, and I needed my beauty sleep I didn't want to look like crap.

As soon as I hit my pillow sleep overcome me and I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed and excited. Today's the day, I realized Camille's already left the room, what a great way to start the day no arguments but the first thing I'm going to do is head down and ask if I can switch room's. I walked down to the front desk to ask the moroi lady who look like shes in her mid 30's

"Um hey I was wondering if I could change rooms?" I asked.

"What is your name?"

"Mia Rinaldi."

"And what is your roommate's name?"

"Camille Conta."

"I'll see what I can do Miss Rinaldi."

"Okay cool thanks."

Now all that's left is Shane's birthday present what do you get a dhampir I had no idea i'm guessing something useful and something they can use on a daily basis. hmm I got it cologne. Good thinking Mia. I got him this cologne that smells really musky and sexy.

now that's done I go straight to my room and get dress well here's another problem what do I wear, I look at my watch and see i'm running out of time, crap! I grab a pair of dark blue jeans, black converse's, my cute silver sparkly singlet and to finish my look I slip on my black leather. i'd say that was appropriate for a party. I grab my purse, Shane's present, and bolt out the door but I crash right into Camille so much for avoiding I thought to myself.

"Watch where your going."

I mumbled here an apology because I really didn't want to make a scene and she'd just ruin the night for me.

"Going somewhere?" she asked me, man she really was starting to irritate the crap out of me, to the point where I just wanted to throttle her.

"Yeah actually I am is there a problem with that."

"Whatever I don't care."

"Then why did you ask." Point one to Mia, she stormed out angry that she was rendered speechless.

Thanks to Camille I was going to be majorly late, the party was in the woods, I started to get a little freaked out as I made my way deeper into the forest but pretty soon I could see a bunch of lights hung on the tree branches they'd done a pretty good job of decorating the place they'd made a small bonfire and laid out little mats and chairs with a table that had booze and food I could really a drink or two,I realized Shane hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey you made it." I almost screamed.

"Mason you freaked the living shit out of me you know that." He laughed.

"You find it funny."

"Yeah I really do."

"Well normal don't have parties in the middle of the woods.

"But were not normal." He had me there.

"Where's Shane."

"Oh and I don't get a hi Mason how's it going."

"Hi Mason how's it going."

"It's going great even better now that you're here." I felt my cheeks go red.

"haha very funny."

"I was being serious." HOLY SHIT I DON'T THINK HE WAS KIDDING HE HAS A SERIOUS FACE ON WELL AS SERIOUS AS IT CAN GET FOR MASON!

"Are you drunk."

"No."he said with a confused look on his face, he didn't smell of alcohol my heart started pounding really loudly in my chest.

"O-h o-okay." I stuttered helplessly

"And Eddie's bringing Shane he said there almost here." I heard leave's crackling and some complaining

"Where you taking me man we've been walking for hours." it was Shane. I heard Eddie laugh.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes." I think Shane was blindfolded I couldn't see him.

"Are we in the woods?"

"Yeah."

"Castile what are you planing to do to me kill me, or worse rape me cause i'm telling you i'm straight man?" I started laughing at Shane's comments

" I'm straight too and how is rape worse then murder and where almost there." We turned off all the lights and hid behind tree's

"Okay are you ready."

"Dude I was born ready." Boys I thought to myself they are so cocky.

"Yeah whatever." I heard Eddie mumble to himself as he took Shane's blindfold off.

"Eddie is this suppose to be some kind of joke." and then we all yelled surprise. I swear to god Shane got a fright he wasn't expecting it, which made this so hilarious because he was so cocky before.

"Holy shit you guys man this is awesome thanks." I saw Eddie walking towards us.

"Next time we have a surprise party your taking the person Shane literally gave me a headache just from the walk here." I laughed I was actually enjoying myself.

"Oh hey Mia." Eddie say's

"Hey Eddie."

"Oh so he gets a laugh and a hey." Eddie gives us a confused look.

"Am I missing something here maybe something big." He said with a sly smile, out of the corner of my eye I saw mason goes red.

"Hey Eddie why don't you get us some drink you know from the table over there." He says pointing him away from us."

"Whatever you want bro." Eddie says with a wink. "And what would the pretty lady like." Mason did not look happy.

"Well the pretty lady would like some vodka."

"haha you don't mess around with you drinks do you?"

"No I don't mess around with my drink I drink it that's why it's called a drink." Eddie leans in real close to me and whispers in my ear

"I should get going Mase doesn't look very happy." He said with a a lopsided grin he was loving tormenting Mason about what that I don't know. But I decided I wanted to play along.

"Hurry back." I whispered in his ear. soft in enough for Eddie's ear but loud enough for Mason to hear. His face was unreadable, but I could tell he was thoroughly pissed but it still wanted to make me laugh. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I started laughing and Eddie joined in shortly after. I couldn't contain my laughter no matter how much I was trying to I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't breathe I had to lean on Eddie at a point from all the laughing. when I finally had to gasp for air I realized Mason was gone. I felt bad so I went to look for him. When I found him he was behind a tree kissing some blonde bimbo. My heart ripped into tiny million of pieces.

so much drama so little time lol :D see you guys next time and find out what happens RxR love you guys xx


	5. Chapter 5

An: Hahaha lately I've been being really mean and leaving cliff hangers in my story at kissing bits but don't worry this chapter will have romance if I get 3 reviews for this chapter i'll do the next chapter from Masons Pov.

Mason's head jerked back from the kiss when he realized he had a visitor. Just then Eddie came walking by with a drink. I nabbed it off him and skulled the whole drink, probably not the smartest move because I really wanted to spit it out this stuff was strong I realized, after I swallowed it I started spluttering and coughing it burned my throat. Eddie started cracking up.

"That will teach you to steal someones drink, that was some pretty hardcore stuff."

"I realized." I could feel myself getting intoxicated by one drink. "I need another one."

"I don't know maybe you should wait, you are small and we wouldn't want you get trashed this early." I grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

"You let me deal with that, Get me another drink." I said in a menacing voice.

"Mia Eddie's right." Mason said I glared at both of them now.

"Fine i'll get it myself."

I was starting feel tipsy.I couldn't even walk without swaying, maybe they were on to something I'll wait out my next drink, in the meanwhile my favourite song was on, screw Mason who needed him I decided I like the birthday boy better. we both started dancing to I gotta a feeling,and singing the lyrics at the top of our lungs. We both started laughing because we sounded terrible. I swayed over to the booze table and picked up a shot, while Shane cheered me on. Now I knew that I was drunk because I walked over to the group playing spin the bottle and I was actually excited to play. Just as I was about to sit down someone jerked me back.

"Mia are you sure you wanna play spin the bottle while your obviously drunk." It was Mason and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, why should he be frustrated.

"I don't need a babysitter and stop being such a party pooooper." I slurred the last word.

"Maybe you should sit down and have a drink of water or something to eat."

"I'm not hungry but I could go for a drink just not water." I pushed my way past him and decide that I wanted to have a more lighthearted conversation. While I was walking I saw one of Aaron moroi friends, and he was looking very cute to me all of the sudden.

"Hey Blake!" I yelled at him over the music.

"Oh hey Mia what are you doing here?" I giggled.

"That rhymed."

He smiled at me."I guess it did."

"Hey how about we go somewhere a little quiet the music starting to hurt my ears and giving me a headache."I actually didn't mind the music but going somewhere quiet wouldn't hurt anybody but boy was I wrong. We walked in silence for a while trying to find a quiet spot good thing I didn't wear heels I thought.

"How bout here he said."

"Okay." I hiccuped damn why do I always get the Hiccups in the weirdest time.

"So how you been Mia."

"Good."

"You know I miss not having you around."he leaned close to me, and was invading my personal space.

"Umm what are you doing."

"Come on Mia don't play hard to get I know your easy." My face burned he pinned me up against the tree and mashed his lips against mine. I tried desperately to get him of me but he was a lot bigger and stronger than me. my mind went into panic mode as he started grinding up against me.

"Stop it get off me."

I closed my eyes and just wish it would all stop. And then it suddenly it did. I open my eyes and see Mason he jerked Blake back with such force and then punched the guy straight in the nose it sounded like it hurt a lot. And then said in a menacing voice that I've never heard him use but it was scary.

"You better get out of my sight before I really decide I want to Kill you." And boy did he look mad. Blake bolted faster then any Moroi I've ever seen.

"And you."he turned his gaze on me. "What were you thinking going alone with that guy in the woods."

"I I don't know." How could one guy cause so much emotions to swirl through me. My body felt to heavy for my legs so I slide down and sat on the ground. I'm so stupid. I buried my head in my hands I hiccuped again. and Mason started laughing.

"Look I know what I did was stupid but you don't have to laugh about it." I started to cry

"I wasn't laughing at that, I was laughing at your Hiccups and your not stupid just naive."

"Gee thanks I feel so much better." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, I rested my head on his chest. He smelt really musky and nice I wonder what he uses, my heart starts beating loudly and I wonder if he could hear it, because I could hear his it was strong and steady and soothing.

"Mase." I looked up at his face, his blue eyes stared back at me I could get lost in those eyes.

"Mmm."

"That girl you were kissing was she your girlfriend?" I was scared to hear his answer but I had to know."

"No." He finally answers. I let a long sigh of relief out in my head.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes." great just great my heart broke even more.

"Oh." I said really what else could I say.

"But only as a friend." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Then how come you were kissing her?" I asked confused I could feel a headache coming on from all this.

"She kissed me and well I didn't expect it."

"Oh." I said once more because really I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Why do ask?"

"Just trying to start a conversation." He smiled at that. something came to my mind the day we were on the quad and he joked about being my knight and shining Armour and he said he was the real deal. Well it was true I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember that day on the quad when you said you were my. "knight and shining Armour" and I said "sometimes your knight and shinning Armour turns out to be a retard in tinfoil." and you said "I'm the real deal." we both say at the same time and start laughing.

"Who knew it would come true." Mason said.

No cliff hangers so your welcome and Review, review, review! ;) What will happen next with Mason and Mia. :D xxx


	6. Chapter 6

An: had a tiring first term back I'm pooped but managed to write this :D

I felt like I was on cloud nine just sitting under the tree with Mason's arm around me my head on his chest. I felt safe and happy, and free. My eyes started to feel heavy.

"Are you tired?" Mason asked.

"No." I was but I just wanted this to last forever.

"Are you sure cause I don't want you to fall asleep on me, Do you want me to walk you back to your room." I gave up he probably knew I was tired and I really wouldn't want to fall asleep on him that would be really embrassing.

"If you insist." he laughed.

"I do."

"Then lets get going shall we." Now I had to laugh at that one.

"Okay, and Mason."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" I laughed again it's so funny watching Mason being proper.

"For saving my butt."

"A young lady such as yourself should not talk like that." I made a face at him.

"Would you quit it already, and I'm not a young lady I'm Mia freaking Rinaldi ! and I'm gonna kick a red heads butt if he doesn't stop talking like, like a gentle men."

"Hahaha no need to get fiesty, and you know you secretly have a thing for red heads and there butts." he put brought his face close to mine and I almost stopped walking. "Oh would you look at that I rendered her speechless."

"Oh shut up." I said finally snapping out of the haze I got in. He wasn't off about the secretly loving a red head but not there butts.

"Okay then it'll be a really quiet walk back."

"I can deal with that." Actually I couldn't but I wasn't gonna tell him that. He tried being quiet for a while but it didn't work.

"I can't take it okay you win." I smirked.

"Hahaha I knew it."

"Well what can say I have a loud personality."

"I won't argue with that." I sighed we were already outside my door. "Anyways thanks again." I had the sudden urge to kiss him, Mia control yourself. but it's so hard when he saves you and then comforts you, and listens to you not to mention he's a real gentlemen. I let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay." Shit I hadn't realized I'd sighed out loud.

"Oh yeah everything's great."

He was kinda blocking my way to the door so I had to lean near him to get the key in the hole. My heart started doing wild things in my chest. I looked up at his blue eyes which were staring back at me. God did I want to kiss him. Just do it, No don't do it, do it you wimp you've kissed heaps of guys my heart and my head started having a fight and then Mason took a step towards me. and his breathe tickled my face and that's when I decided I couldn't stop myself I pressed my lips on his and it was like my whole body was on fire he kissed me back and then pinned me up against the wall. His lips were soft and rough at the same time it was thrilling.I never wanted this moment to stop but then I heard my Room door open and Camille stepped out.

Mwahahaha another cliff hanger ;) but I got there they kissed this chapter wasn't that long sorry. I just had my first timetable day of school and I have homework. But please review I do this for the reviews to know what you think Love it hate it. Anyways I hope the kiss was everything you guys wanted it to be.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Valentines day special ;) Even though I didn't get a valentine doesn't mean Mason and Mia can't have a nice one. Okay so I was listening to this song while I was writing this chapter and I'm absolutely in love with his voice his name is Conor Maynard and he's singing E.T by Katy Perry but it's so, so hard to describe your gonna have to listen to it yourself to know what I'm blabbing on about. And it's on acoustic guitar and sounds amazing.

I was glaring at Camille, Camille was glaring at Mason and Mason just looked like he wanted to bolt out of here.

"I'll see you later."Mason said to me. I didn't have a chance to say a goodbye. because he was already gone.

"I thought you said you didn't like the redhead." Well she already saw me kissing no point in lying to her now.

"Yeah well I do and his name is Mason use it."

"And you dumped Aaron for him." I never liked Aaron I screamed to myself.

"I'm going to bed goodnight."But instead I just lay awake thinking of how Mason kissed me does he like me or did he just kiss me because I kissed him like that blonde girl? I finally drifted off to sleep. I dreaded getting up in the morning it was Valentines day and thinking about my non-existent love life just made it worse I'm pretty sure Mason just kissed me because I kissed him but that was one hell of a kiss. I got dressed for school and headed of to my english class. And while I was walking I saw Mason and Eddie walking towards me Shit! I hid behind a tree. God I feel like such a little kid but I also feel like a loser for kissing Mason when he was only trying to help and be nice to me did I just ruin the friendship we had.

"Hey Mia." Mason said "Are you hiding from me."He said with a sly smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"What no I dropped my Pen, Oh look there it is, well I should get going I'm gonna be late for class."

"Wait I was hoping we could talk." Oh shit there it was he wanted to tell me that kiss meant nothing to him and my heart would break I didn't want to have this conversation right now or ever.

"We'll talk later I gotta go bye." and gunned it before he could say anything. The whole day I couldn't concentrate on my work all I was thinking about was Mason and how cute he is and super nice and good kisser and how I screwed everything up why couldn't I keep my lips to myself. The end of the day was drawing in and I hope I could avoid Mason just enough to make it to my room. But when class was dismiss I found him standing outside my classroom with a cute adorable smile on his face. I could see we had drawn quite a bit of attention to ourselves.

"Hey can we talk now." He said and I just kept walking to get away from everyone. He followed me. "Is everything okay."

"Yeah every things great but could we talk tomorrow I kind of have a headache." I couldn't look at him.

"Are you avoiding me?" Wasn't that an opening.

"No I just I have a lot of homework to do."

"How about I help you with your homework."

"Oh no I couldn't and plus it's really boring."

I said still not looking at put's his hand under my chin and tilts it upwards so I have to look at him my hearts starts doing crazy things when I look into his eyes.

"Mia are you sure every things cool between us." I just nod I couldn't find my voice.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about us." here it comes I thought. "Mia would you be my valentine."

"What?" My head jerks up at the words.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to no pressure." Mason said.

"No it's not that it's just I was expecting you to say something else."

"Like what did you want me to say?" He asked nervously.

"I- I thought you were going to say last night was a mistake and that it didn't mean anything." He looks at me shocked.

"What?, I kissed you back didn't I."

"I thought you only did that because you didn't know what else to do I thought I was like that blonde girl."

" Now that's crazy Mia I like you a lot." I blushed. and looked to the ground again feeling stupid.

"I like you too."

"your so cute when you get all shy because it's very rare for Mia Rinaldi to be shy."

"Shut up." I say and punch him in the arm playfully and he grabs it and pulls me close to him. I feel his warm breath against my cold face. he presses his lips on mine softly. My whole body heats up instantly, I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to him. I have to go on my tippy toe's to kiss him back. He pulls away after a while and we just stare into each others eyes.

"I got you." something he pulls out a bunch of roses from his bag, with chocolate."Happy Valentines day." I gasp.

"There beautiful thank you." He blushes.

"Your welcome."

Happy valentines day everyone! and sorry if your not into the mushy stuff but I'm a hopeless romantic ;) Review, review review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

An: thanks to my reviewers and the people who faved me, alerts and what not love you guys and to the new comers ;) hope your enjoying the story so far :D

I can't believe that just happened. Best valentines day ever.

"So about that homework do you still want my help?"

"Sure." We start walking to the library. We decided that it'll be best if we keep our relationship on the down low. It's frowned upon to go out with a dhampir or to have a serious relationship but it would be worse if I was a royal. We sat right at the back of the library so we were concealed by the bookshelves.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well the question is what don't I need help with." He laughed and shook his head. We started with Maths and worked our way down to English. I realized Mason's really smart not that I ever thought he was dumb.

"Hey guys watcha doing." It was Eddie. Hmm I wonder if he knew about Mason and me. Masons arm was around me and it felt nice and warm as I leaned into his chest. "So you finally did it." Mason glared at Eddie, Eddie smirked.

"Did what?" I asked confused.

"He finally got the guts to ask you out you know he liked you for a while now, that's why he got pissed at Shane's party when we were joking round he was being such a big baby." Eddie laughed. "He was moping for most of the night it was no fun so I finally convinced him to talk to you and then he told me what happened that night when he got back to our dorm." Eddie winked at me. I blushed at what I just found while, While Mason was trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah whatever." Mason mumbled. Eddie laughed.

"you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

"Shut up man your making me look bad." I thought it was so cute at how shy Mason was being all of the sudden. I gave him a little peck on the lips and he went beet root red.

"Oh man keep it G-rated, and I'm sorry to tell you this to you but I'm gonna need to take my sparring buddy now we have practise." Mason groaned.

"Can't it wait I'm kind of busy here." I didn't want Mason to go but I didn't want him to fail his training either.

"Go it's okay plus I'm sleepy anyway." Not true but a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go." I smiled he bent down and gave me a kiss his soft lips on mine immediately made my body burn, and then Eddie cleared his throat I forgot he was even their I forget the whole world around me and all my problems when I'm with Mason. He pulled back and our breathing was ragged.

"See ya later." He winked and walked away.

"Bye."I mumbled a few minutes later. My brain was still a little hazy after that kiss.

Sorry this chapter was late and short still a bit sluggish from school and I'm just letting you know this story is coming to and end soon :( back to happy things review review review ! :P


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am sooooooooooooo sorry I know I took forever with this chapter but their is a lot of cute Mason and Mia bits so hopefully you'll forgive me after reading this. O:)

Finally life seemed to be turning around for me. I was so happy I couldn't believe my luck with Mason, he was truly an amazing boyfriend, one of the best I've ever had and I've dated a lot of guys. He was sweet, thoughtful and caring and he wasn't even ashamed to tell his best friend about everything, though I would like some things to be private. But I'm pretty sure Mason feels that way too. Every day was a good day now me hanging at Mason's table getting to spend time with him, what more can a girl ask for. I sighed, right now I was in my own little world, I felt someone's arms slip around my waist. I his scent is familiar it was Mason.

"Hey beautiful." I blushed I do that a lot when I'm around him.

"Hey handsome." He laughed I liked his laugh a lot. It made me feel all warm. I went on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Was Eddie angry yesterday that I occupied his sparring buddy and best friend?"

"Nah and if he was he'll get over it you guys all just love me too much."

"Yeah some more than others." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Hey don't poke your tongue out at me missy."

"What are you going to do?" I said, and picked up a mash of snow and threw it at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" He yelled. I squealed and ran away he came after me. Of course I couldn't out run him but I still tried. But he caught up with me all to soon and grabbed me around the waist. I yelped. then we both fell in the snow laughing.

"Do you want to say that again?" he said pinning me. But was careful not to put all his weight on my or he would squish me.

"Say what?" I asked Innocently. He scoffed.

"Maybe you can redeem yourself with a kiss." I gave him a peck on the cheek, just to agitate him. "That's not what I meant."

"You said a Kiss and that was a kiss." I giggled.

"Fine." He said with a dramatic sigh and got off me. When I finally stood up I gave him a long passionate kiss and then ran off like a little kid. He didn't have enough time to react because I had stun and dazed him. It's hard to catch Mason of guard point one to Mia. As I was running I saw a Frozen lake it looked beautiful. I stopped running and walked over to the lake. I wanted to step on it but I'm afraid it won't be able to hold my weight. I slowly put one foot on the ice and then the other, I try to be as careful as possible I don't want to lose my footing.

"Boo!" I screamed and almost fell if Mason hadn't caught me. He started laughing, finding it funny nearly scaring me to death.

"Mason!" I yelled. He laughed harder at my expression. "You find this funny." I said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you." I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. I was seriously pissed and tried getting off the ice but I kept slipping and almost fell again but Mason saved me again, and pulled me close to him.

"I really am sorry." This time his face was serious and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He kissed me softly and like that I forgave him.

"So am I forgiven or do I have to convince you some more?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"I forgive you." he laughs and twirls me around on the ice. I'm so scared we are going to fall but somehow he knows what he's doing and I start to relax. I feel as if I could trust Mason with my life. When he finally stops I feel dizzy, happy and a little bit cold. I wrapped my arms around Mason's waist to warm myself up, and rest my head on his chest, his hands wrap around my shoulder and the tip of his chin is resting on my head. I giggle because it feels funny. I can feel him shaking his head at my giggling. Then he starts tickling me, damn my ticklishness, I yell at him to stop but he doesn't listen I'm laughing so much I have tears in my eyes and my stomach is starting to cramp, I'm gasping for air and finally he stops. I breathe in a big gulp of air. Mason's standing just standing there looking smug.

"Your a meanie." Mason came and stood really close to me, I'm scared he's going to start tickling me again, but instead he comes really close to my ear and whispers.

"Am I really." I shivered from his warm breath on my neck.

"I..y-y-yes..maybe...I-I don't know." I couldn't think straight with him standing that close to me. He chuckled, and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You know Mia your really special." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I hope it's a good special." He chuckled again.

"It's a great special." I blushed and looked away. I wasn't use to guys treating me right. The only guy I thought who treated me like I was special and made me feel special was Andre and that turned into a horrible mess, he just used me and my body. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over that. It's always going to be a part of me but it's a part I'm going to have to get use to and some how move past it in my own time.

"Mia is everything okay?" Mason seemed to notice my mood change.

"Every things super." I tried faking a smile but Mason saw right through it.

"Mia."

"I was just thinking about the past and how, I've been treated badly."

"Well I'm not going to do that you can count on that I promise."

"I'll hold that against you next time you scare me or tickle me." He laughed. I really don't know if I trusted Mason it's hard for me to trust my heart, I protect it and build a wall around it, but every time I'm with Mason the wall slowly crumbles and I'm scared that when's theirs nothing left that he can easily break my heart. Because without that wall anything can touch me anything could break me.

"Noted." Mason cupped my face with his hands, he had a serious look on his face which made him look even more sexy. "Mia Rinaldi I think I'm falling for you." And then he looked away from my eyes. My mind couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to me but my heart was beating fast and loud in my chest, it felt as if it might come out .

"And...I'm...I'm...afraid that you might break my heart."He said with a blush on his cheeks.

That makes two of us. Mason and I were both worried about breaking each others hearts, but something in me trusted him now and believed what he was saying because no guy ever likes to say their afraid of something and Mason had a sincere face on.

"I love you too." The words flew out of my mouth before I even realized what I said. It felt that easy to tell him that I loved him too. I was learning how to trust again.

Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Okay so I was thinking about starting a Eddie and Lissa fic because I don't think theirs one of them either what do you think?

Mason and I fell into a routine where he would meet me outside of my classes, by now people where staring at us and trying to figure out if we go out or not and I decided I actually did want to go public with our relationship but I was afraid of what others might think of me if they found out I was going out with a Dhampir, not that I have much of a reputation left. Don't get me wrong some nice people still talked to me and treated me the same and those were actually my real friends. While others would turn their noses up to me and pretend like I'm not there. I found one of those true friends to be Christian Ozera, like me Christian had a bad reputation because his parents willingly became strigoi. I saw no chance of that happening to Christian. All though he had a dark humour and a dark personality, Christian was Christian and he didn't really care what other royals thought of him. I kind of admired that. I was walking to the bathroom to go fix my hair when I saw Eddie and Mason wasn't with him that was odd.

"Hey Eddie." I said.

"Hey Mia." Eddie said nervously looking around.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything great, fine nothings wrong at all." Why was Eddie acting so weird and jumpy like he had too much coffee or something.

"Okay then...where's Mason?"

"I don't know! do I look like a GPS!" I just looked at him shocked Eddie's never yelled at me, I don't think he's yelled at anyone.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just haven't been sleeping well." Now that I could believe his eyes looked tired and had dark circles under them.

"What's up?" I didn't know if he would tell me but it was worth a try.

"Nothing." He said and didn't look at me.

"Come on Eddie were friends tell me?" He looked at me then sighed. it was weird seeing Eddie like this he's usually so light hearted and funny.

"Well ever since you and Mason started going out he hasn't been concentrating on his training as much and when we sparr I always end up thrashing him he use to be the best in our class and I don't want to fail my trials or him to fail his." He looked better now that he had let it all out it was it came out in a rush like if he said it really fast it would hurt less. But it didn't I really did care about Mason's trials maybe I need to have a little talk with him.

"I'll to talk to him if you like, and try not to take so much of his time."

"No! don't do that I like you guys hanging out you make him happy and I've already talked to Mason about it he just ended up getting pissed." Eddie ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I guess I let my anger out on you again I'm sorry Mia."

I smiled at him. "It's fine Eddie but I think I can talk him into it."

"Please don't he told me not to bring you into this and if he found out I told you he'll be even more pissed at me." He let out a sigh. I was ruining a friendship by going out with Mason and I'm making him fail his training I don't want that to happen to him, he didn't deserve it. I've made up my mind I know what I'm going to do I'll just spend less time with Mason so he can focus on what's important I know it's going to be hard but its needs to be done.

"Don't worry I've got an idea that doesn't involve telling him anything." I said with a smile hopefully to comfort Eddie.

"Thanks Mia but seriously you don't have to worry about it." I did I didn't want Eddie and Mason fighting because of me their best friends. Just then Mason came walking by.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on here your having a party with out me." He said jokingly.

"Nothing." Eddie said a little to fast. Mason raised and eyebrow at him. He laughed nervously. "Well it was nice talking to you Mia but I gotta go and um...help Shane with stuff."

"Eddie wait." Mason said. Oh no this can't be good is he going to question Eddie? cause right now I'm thinking Eddie isn't a very good liar. Eddie looked nervous as well.

"Mason Eddie has to help Shane let him go." I said a little nervously as well. Mason gave me a weird look.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be late." His eyes pleading me to help him out. I didn't know what to do.

"This will only take a minute please." Mason said. Eddie looked at me then at Mason.

"Umm... what did you need." He said nervously.

"I wanted to apologise." Mason said with a sincere face. "I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning." Eddie and I both looked relieved.

"That's okay man."

"No it's not okay your my friend and you were just looking out for me."

I pretended like I didn't know what they were talking about.

"What's all this about?" Mason gave me a peck on the lips.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Eddie looked away as if we were going to start making out right in front of him.

"Well I'll see you guys round." Eddie said. "Don't forget we have training." Mason nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Time to put my plan in action.

"Nothing why don't you hang out with Eddie and we can catch up some other time." His faced turned confused once more.

"You don't want to hang out with me?" Way to back fire.

"No! of course I do it's just that we always hang out and I think Eddie feels neglected."

"We share a room together, have classes together and are sparring buddies, I think Eddie gets sick and tired of seeing me everyday, but hey if you don't want to hang out together then I'll just go." He started walking away.

"Mason I didn't say that, would you slow down my-" I slipped on the slippery footpath and fell on top of Mason, his arms went protectively round my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You just couldn't keep your hands of me could you Mia." Mason said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up I tripped." I tried getting off him but he wouldn't let me.

"It's okay Mia I know I'm just so hot." I giggled.

"Whatever you say Mason, whatever you say." Then he lets me go and I sit up.

"Oh yeah and what's that suppose to mean?" He says with a huge smile on his face.

"It could mean anything." I say mysteriously.

"Don't go all fortune teller on me Mia." I laughed.

"I am not."

"Okay my psychic adviser how long are you and I going to last?"

"Hmm let me see into my crystal ball oh I'm getting something, well it says not very long if Mason Ashford keeps being so cocky and full of it."

"What?" He said with mock shock. "Your just jealous cause it's true." I just shook my head and start walking away.

"Hey where ya going?"

"I don't know it looked like you were busying checking out your reflection in my eyes." I said. He laughs.

"No I was checking myself out in that window." I whack his arm playfully.

"Your never going to change." I said and kiss him.

Review! I always love to hear your feedback ;) and don't forget to answer my question and if you have any questions and idea's for me I'd love to hear them. Hope you guys have a great night. xxx


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Omg! I am so sorry that I took so long to U.D forgive me O:)

I've been hearing Moroi's talking about us learning how to fight with magic. I thought it was a ridiculous idea. It would never work, plus that's what guardians are for. Not that I liked the thought of Mason going out there and risking his life for selfish royals.

I'm so glad the weekend is here. I'm drained from school and could really use the break to catch up on some sleep. My weeks been full on with juggling assignments, homework and me and Mason's time together and all while getting seething looks from stupid royals. I think people were catching on.

"Hey Mia wait up." I turn around and see Christian.

"Hey." I said. "Where you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular just going out for some fresh air." I just nodded. Me and Christian use to be close when I was a freshman, but after Andre I didn't hang out with him as much and I was glad we kind of fixed our friendship. "Where are you royal snobs I thought you'd be hanging out with them but you don't seem to be going anywhere near that group and more towards that ginger ninja guardian in training guy."

I whacked Christian in the arm playfully.

"For the last time." I said with a sigh. "His name is Mason." that's what everyone always describes him as the red head or something way to be original.

"Why do you care what I call him? I mean you have nicknames for everyone anyway?" He said with a knowing smirk on his face. I felt my face heat up.

"I don't care." I said putting my best old Mia voice on and shrugged. "He's just a friend."

Christian just stared at me for a while searching for any dishonesty. It kind a hurt that he didn't believe me, but then again I was actually lying. He shrugged as well and kept walking.

"Hey it's none of my business you don't have to explain yourself."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. I realised Christian might be one of those crazy royals who thought it was a good idea for moroi's to fight alongside with Guardian's using magic. I looked it at him from the corner of my eye. He looked straight ahead at the snow covered path. I guess I could understand why he wanted to fight, he saw his parents die. I felt bad for Christian everyone always judges him for what his parents had done. He saw me looking at him and I quickly looked away.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said and look down at the icy path as well. Careful of my footing. I always slip and Mason always ends up saving me but there is no Mason here now just me and Christian.

"Then why were you looking at me. I know I'm handsome and all..." I whacked him in the arm again

"You are not." I could feel a smile playing on my lips. He looked mock offended.

"Your right handsome is an understatement...it's more like sexy beast." I started giggling uncontrollably. Man was Christian full of it but it was in a funny sort of way I knew he was just joking around. He wasn't bad looking either.

"Of course." I said finally catching my breath. "Man Christian you sure as hell do crack me up." He just shook his head. I hear a loud coughing behind us. Me and Christian both turn around and see Mason.

"Oh hey guys funny running into you what a small world." His voice sounded strained and his expression said something else he had a stormy face.

"Yeah." I said with a confused look on my face. Why did he look so upset?

"Oh...sorry guys but I uh have some uh... studying to do..." Christian said with a weird look on his face. I guess he was intimidated by Mason, if I wasn't going out with him I would be too. I suddenly didn't want Christian to leave I had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay bye." I said more to myself then to Christian. I watched longingly as his figured disappeared into the cold, dark night. Mason and I just stood there in silence for a while. Until he broke the silence.

"So what's up with you and Christian?" He said. He tried to make it sound like he didn't care like he was just asking trying to make small talk, but it came out sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

"Nothing." I said defensively.

"That's not what I heard." I can't believe it Mason didn't trust me. I knew this relationship was to good to be true. I should have never let myself fall for him so hard.

"Oh yeah well haven't you ever heard the saying you shouldn't believe everything you hear?" I said. My temper was starting to rise.

"I have but I saw it too, the way you two were flirting and you giggling at his jokes."

"I was being friendly because you know he is MY friend!." I just wanted this conversation to stop so I could go to my room, curl up in a ball and never come out again at least then my heart will be protected. "Where did you even get this idea from?"

Mason looked down at the ground and seemed a little sheepish now.

"Camille..." I don't know who I'm more pissed with Camille or Mason?

"And you believed her." God boys are stupid. If Mason can't trust me then I don't know how this relationship would even last.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No." I said. "I'm sorry, sorry I thought this would work out." I couldn't believe I'd be the one saying this. His eyes went wide.

"Mia don't I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"No Mason if you can't trust me then how is this going to work." I needed to get out of here tears threatened my eyes. I couldn't hear what he had to say and ran as fast as I could to my room, if my gym teacher could see me right she'd be proud of how fast I was, but if Mason really wanted to he could have stopped me and caught up with me. So I knew it was officially over.

The tears fell freely once I was in my room but I forget that Camille would be in here too.

"What's wrong Mia?" She asked innocently. I wanted to grab that innocent head of hers and slam it into the door.

"You tell me since you and Mason have become so close." Her eyes went wide probably because she thought I wouldn't find out.

"Look he didn't deserve you I put him through a test for you a trust test and I'm guessing he failed." I knew Camille was lying but I had been deprived of a girlfriend for so long and it felt nice her comforting me I just wanted to believe she was telling the truth because it would make it a whole lot easier getting over Mason then if I thought of him as some kind of jerk. "Shh it's okay...we'll get Aaron back for you I know he's still crazy about you."

I didn't want Aaron he was boring and predictable. No offence to the he's cute and all, but now that me and Mason are done I have no friends that means I have to get back with the power players, which meant I had to get back together with Aaron.

"Okay." I sniffle. But deep down I knew that I was just pushing Mason away because of these feelings I had towards him and I was scared of getting hurt so I thought I would hurt him before he could hurt me.

Okay so I have no idea where I'm going with this any more so tell me if you want Mason and Mia to get back together or should I end it with the next chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: A little present for everyone enjoy.

disclaimer still don't own them :(

* * *

><p>My life was changing again so quickly, I barely had time to take it all in. Camille was trying her best to get my status back and Aaron was once again my boyfriend it felt weird holding his hands again which were soft unlike Mason's. Stop it Mia! Mason isn't your boyfriend anymore Aaron is. But why do I always picture Mason when I'm kissing Aaron or pretending to laugh at his jokes.<p>

I avoided him since the day of our unofficial break up. I missed sitting with him and missed hanging out with his friend. I saw him at his usual table; he was eating his lunch and was laughing at something Shane said. God I love his smile and the sound of his laugh.

"Yo Mia."

"Huh." I said breaking out of my trance and reluctantly turned my gaze back to Aaron.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" I hadn't actually but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Umm of course I was." I took one last glance at Mason our eyes met and I felt this weird shock of electricity pass through my body. I quickly shrugged it off and he looked away so I turned my gaze back to Aaron.

"Great so you'll be there?" Oh god I was lost again. I looked to Camille for help.

"Of course Mia would love to study with you at the back of the library." Camille said. I looked at her gratefully.

I knew there would be no study going on he would probably start talking about something, or we'd get of task but I was already so far behind in my work but I had to regain my status.

"Great I'll see you there after school." I put a fake smile on my face. Aaron nodded. I grabbed my lunch tray with a half eaten sandwich and salad and tossed it in the bin. I wasn't really hungry; my mind is always too preoccupied to think about food.

As I pushed open the cafeteria's door I felt a cool breeze ruffle my hair. I walked around in this slush also known as snow; this stuff was getting pretty damn annoying.

"Hey Mia wait up," I see Eddie coming out of the cafeteria as well. Uh oh this can't be good. "Do you have a minute to spare?" A million excuses ran through my mind.

"Actually I'm kind of in a rush to get somewhere." I said looking to the ground. I felt guilty for lying to Eddie.

"We can walk and talk I promise it'll be quick." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine but make it snappy." I hadn't realised I had used my old Mia voice on him I guess I had gotten so use to using it again that it came naturally now. His face showed he was hurt. "I'm sorry that came out incredibly bitchy." He didn't say anything the silence dragged on until I couldn't take it anymore. "What's up Eddie?"

"I don't know you tell me?" I stared at him in confusion and then a light bulb went off in my head. "What happened between you and Mason? I see you both looking at each other longingly."

"What no!" I said a little too defensively. Eddie gave me a really Mia look. "Mason and I are just too different that's why it wouldn't work out."

"More like he's a dhampir and your a Moroi right?"

"Eddie you know that's not what I meant." How had that come out so wrong?

"Whatever you know Mason's a great guy and your so stupid if you can't see that, I know someone else will see how great he is!" Anger lit his features. "Have a nice life with Aaron."

he said and walked away. I was shell shocked Eddie's never yelled at anyone he's so light hearted. No matter what I do it always goes wrong.

I wandered aimlessly around the school. I came to a standstill when I saw Mason in the gym with Meredith they looked more than friendly with each other. You could see it from a mile away that Meredith was making the move on Mason. Red hot anger flared within me and also jealousy. Let it go Mia he's not yours anymore. But before I could walk away Mason's eyes caught mine. The conversation that me and Eddie had came back to me as I stared at Mason. He said something to Meredith she looked at me and then back at him. I felt as if I was glued to the spot. Her mouth was set in a hard line she did not look happy but then she nodded and I saw Mason pick up his bag and that's when I finally snapped out of my haze.

I had to get out of there before he came over or I may lose my resolve. But it was too late.

"Mia, wait," He grabbed my arm It started tingling and heat shot through my body, I got butterflies in my stomach. My back was to him so I couldn't see what his facials were like but I would kill to see those blue eyes again and that red messy hair and those cute freckles. I couldn't get my body to pull myself free from Mason's grasp. "Can...can we talk?"

Time to turn my bitch on Camille had me practising it so I would cave into Mason's request. I took a deep breath

"There's nothing to talk about." And with that slap in the face I turned to walk away but I made one big mistake I turned around and saw the hurt look on Mason's face. I gulped. I'm a horrible person.

"Dammit Mia!" Mason yelled. I've never heard him so frustrated and angry while we had been going out. His echoed in the cold darkness we were completely alone. Most people would be getting ready for bed now. "Would you let me explain myself...I made one mistake," His voice drops to a whisper as he takes a step towards me.

"And you make it seem like the biggest thing in the world. I know you don't like Aaron so don't bullshit me." He was now standing right in front of me. Just inches away from my face. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"You don't trust me." I said in a shaky whisper. But even the words sounded hollow to me. I sneak a glance at him from under my lashes he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I remembered how hot that use to be, heck it still was hot.

"What will it take to get your trust back?" Mason was definitely something he was trying to his hardest to get me back.

"You can't." I said barely audible. He dropped his head in defeat and rubs his neck with his hand. Just don't look up at him Mia if you do then your resolve will falter.

"Hey Mase will you walk me back to my room? I don't wanna walk alone."

Meredith said with a pout. I wanted to say stay away from him he's mine. I still felt jealous and over protective of him. Mason glanced at Meredith and then me but he soon realised that I was a loss cause. Some selfish part of me wanted him to stay. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing, I put my hand on his forearm which was warm and strong. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. I think he was trying to figure out what I wanted him to do. I honestly didn't know any more.

"Sorry Mer do you mind giving us a minute?" He said with a smile. I felt jealousy shoot through my body again. He shouldn't be smiling at her, he should be smiling at me. Actually he shouldn't be I haven't given him anything to smile about and what's up with the Mer thing.

"Sure," She said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll just be in the gym putting the stuff away."

"Cool I'll help you out in a minute." I just kept getting more jealous as there conversation kept going on. She finally went back inside the gym and Mason turned his gaze back to me again. I felt this pressure on me for some reason.

"Did you need something?"He asked.

I didn't trust myself to speak. But I didn't want to him to leave with Meredith. It was selfish I know.

"Mia?" I finally lifted my head and looked at him, which was probably bad idea because looking at him made me think about all the fun times we had. Like the time he saved me, the night of our first kiss, him helping me with my homework, ice skating and the snowball fight. Was I willing to throw all those memories and fun times because I was scared and insecure or in Eddie's words 'stupid' I could tell he was waiting for an answer and was getting impatient and if I didn't make my mind up soon I could lose Mason forever to Meredith. I remembered something my mom told me. "_Mia you think to much sometimes you've got to let your heart decide at let the chips fall into there place."_ I'm trusting you on that mom. I took a deep breath and looked at Mason, stop thinking Mia. He raised an eyebrow at me and my heart started doing summersaults. I inclined my head closer to him, his eyes widened in shock. I went on my tippy toes and cupped his face he just stood there frozen like if he moved I would suddenly disappear. My eyes start to droop and so does his. My lips brush his and there just as I remembered them soft but rough. His hands start playing with my hair and then slide down to my waist as he pulls me closer to his body. I shiver from the warmth. We finally broke away from the kiss.

"You...should probably...get...back...to Meredith..." I panted.

"does..this mean...I'm...forgiven?" He said in a husky voice. I kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question." He nodded

"I'll...see you...later then."

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>did I satisfy everyone's needs for Mason and Mia ;)<p> 


	13. AN:

AN: Okay so that was the last chapter in fairy tales don't always have a happy ending and one reviewer asked me to write a sequel so what do you think? If I was to write a sequel it would most likely be after Spokane and it would be about Mason's funeral how Mia felt. And how she dealt with his death after the funeral.

-oxo your thoughts and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated.


	14. Sneak peak of my new story!

An: Okay so this takes place after my story F.T.D.A.H.H.E so Rose is back and Mia and Mason aren't together any more.

I felt a pang as I saw Rose and Mason walking together, he was head over heels for her. It just gives me another reason to hate her and Lissa. I'm going to make there lives a living hell. After she told everyone that my parents were cleaners there was no going back on this war. I trusted Mason completely with this information when we had been going out and he betrayed me.

I started packing my bag for the up coming ski trip. Too bad I won't get to spend time with my parents I was really missing them.

I didn't have much power player friends left because of Rose's big mouth. I was practically fuming now and was angrily shoving the rest of my clothes in the suitcase we would be leaving first thing tomorrow. My mood lightened again. God I felt like a crazy person with my moods all over the place. Well it doesn't matter because I needed some beauty sleep. I packed the last of my things and checked if I had my essentials to survive. Hair curler, check. Lip gloss, check. Eyeliner, check. My teddy bear, Check. Ass hugging jeans. Were are they I swear I packed them I looked around and found them on the dirty pile. Now what are you doing there? I thought. I think that was everything.I looked at the clock it was 3am shit. I zipped up my bag and got into my comfy flannel pj's.

I slid my body under the covers it was cold.

Pretty soon I was drifting off and I dreamed. In my dream I saw my mom but it wasn't her usual smiling face. Her face was pale and she had red rings around her eyes. I stood in the corner and whimpered, she heard me and whipped her head around with lightening speed her hand were around my throat. I was clawing at her hands trying to pry them away from my neck. I couldn't breathe. I was choking. I awoke startled and drenched in sweat gasping for air. My hands instantly went to my neck but there was nothing there. Duh of course Mia it was only a nightmare.

I didn't have a room mate any more I was kind a glad and sad at the same time. I looked at the clock again and saw I had a few hours to kill before everyone would be up and ready so I decided to go have a nice long shower trying to erase the memories of the dream I had earlier. When I was finally satisfied I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I had already picked out my outfit the night before a black waist coat with jeans and black boots. Even though my parents were cleaners and we didn't earn that much my mom still like to keep me happy with what I wanted she wanted me to feel like everybody else.

I looked out my window and saw students gathering outside chatting excitedly about today. I wish I had a real friend someone who I could actually count to be there for me. Well I had someone but he's going out with Lissa now so he counts as a traitor in my books. I tore my gaze away from Rose and Mason. My blood was boiling. He use to look at me like that and flirt with me like that. I stormed out of the room, when I got outside I pulled my jacket closer to me because it was freezing. I could see my own breath.

Our suitcases were being loaded by guardians on the private jet that the academy owned. I could see people were starting to board so I decided I was go too it's not like I had any thing better to do. All students were searched just in case they where carrying any weapons. In my opinion I thought the check was stupid but still let them search me, when they finally gave me the all clear I walked down the aisle and got a seat right near the back to myself. It felt like pure heaven on these plush seats which were so soft I could just sink into it and never come out. I plugged in my iPod it gave me something to do and so I could avoid eye contact with anyone and if they asked to sit next to me I could pretend I didn't hear them.

Five minutes later all the students were boarding the jet and I knew we were going to take off soon. I saw Mason and Rose sitting a few seats away. He says something to her and she close her eyes. he subtly places his hands on hers and she laces her fingers with his. I look longingly at them. Stop it Mia! Get a hold of yourself.

I feel the plane starting to move and I welcome the distraction I turn my gaze outside and look at our school getting smaller and smaller. I wasn't the biggest fan of flying but I could cope as long as I didn't think about the plane crashing and stuff. Soon we were airborne and my fear heightened. Breathe in and breathe out. That seemed to help but only a bit. I try to focus on something else and it happened to be on Rose and Mason's conversation. they were talking about a skiing competition between them. They were both so crazy I guess that's why their were a couple. If I didn't hate Rose so much I would have thought they were a cute couple and also if I hadn't gone out with Mason.

Somewhere along the thoughts of Rose and Mason I drifted off into a deep slumber and my dream was the same as last night _I saw my mother but this time she was the one surrounded by strigoi's. "Run mom!" I yelled they all looked at me and I flinched at there red eyes and death like skin, a scream escaped my throat. "No leave her alone!" and my mom lunged at them as fast as she lunged at them they responded equally fast grabbing her neck and gave it a twist. I screamed in horror as I looked at my mom's dead body lying there by my feet. no, no, no, no._ It was like cold water hitting my face someone had pulled out my earphones. I look up and see Eddie's hazel eyes looking into mine.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were murmuring in your sleep." He grumbled. I mumbled a half ass apology and put my earphones back in. I realised I was once again drenched in sweat. Fan freaking tastic I take of my coat and put it on the seat next to me since it's free. I feel as though someone is watching me I look up and see Mason looking at me weirdly. Did he hear me mumbled? I wonder what I said? But I wasn't gonna go out of my way and be nice to Eddie or Mason. I see guardian Belikov coming out of the staff only door.

"Excuse me Guardian Belikov how much longer till we land?"

"Not long I'd say about five minutes." I nodded and look outside the window I could just make out the mountains but since it was night time I couldn't make everything out perfectly. The plane started to descend lower and I could make out a big building it looked beautiful. I started packing up my stuff and saw the others doing the same. It felt like an eternity before the plane finally landed but even then we had to wait for the students at the front to get out. I was getting frustrated and impatient. First thing I wanted to do was call my mom and see if she was okay the weird dreams are really starting to creep me out and I keep getting this gut feeling in my stomach.

Okay so this is what the new story is going to look like so keep an eye out for that it's going to be put in F.T.D.A.H.A.H.E I'm going to make it it's own story cause it's different and I don't have a title yet so any idea's? Also this is not my idea it was XoXoGossipGirls idea for me to write about the ski resort trip and it is a M.n.M story so should I carry on with it? it is up to you guys after all oxo :D


	15. Chapter 15

An: Hey guys okay so my new story is up if you wanna check it out the name of it is wishing for second chances, I know it's not that great of a title but I was kind of blank. But If you have any suggestions or any queries then let me know. I'm always open for ideas and ways to make my stories better.

Thanks guys. you're all awesome and I love you all for reading my story, for faving it reviewing, and adding it to your alerts it makes me feel good to know people like my story. oxo

~Mrs Castile


End file.
